


Freight Train

by kazookidissosoabuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazookidissosoabuggie/pseuds/kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Betty couldn’t take the pain anymore, so she hopped on a late night freight train and didn’t look back. Not for her abusive ex-husband Paul, not for anything. When she arrived in Riverdale not looking for love, she was damn sure she couldn’t keep that promise after the smirk she received.





	Freight Train

Betty had hopped on a freight train and didn't look back. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget the way he looked at her, dark fires in his eyes. She wanted to forget the feeling of his hand hit her cheek, making life instantly go into slow motion. She wanted to forget the bounds he had kept her under. No longer was Betty Cooper going to go through that. She was writer with dreams, not a person who could be held back. She wanted to find love and inspiration, to have a new life away from the awful town in Chicago she grew up in. She couldn't give up, she couldn't quit. She could make a difference, so she did. She went online and found a quant little place, sweet and inviting, as far away from Chicago as she could. A sweet place where she could escape. The town she had picked out was untitled Riverdale, a truly beautiful place. When she had arrived, she stepped off the train and took a big deep breath, took in her surroundings. She opened her eyes to catch eye contact with man with a nicely structured face and ocean blue eyes. He smiled lightly, nodding to her and tapping on his cigarette, before dropping it to put it out. He walked closer to her with a friendly smile on his face, lazy but sweet. 

" You new around here?" He said, looking down and then up once more, letting his smile grow wider as his cheekbones grew lazier. 

" How did you know?" She said, giving a teacher-like grin and giggling slightly, beaming with a contagious light. 

" Just a hunch. Most people see me and run for the hills across town," He said, once again making eye contact and slightly chuckling. 

" Honestly, " she said, smiling genuinely, " I never would've thought they would. If anything, I'd run to an inviting smile like that." She acted as though she was teasing, but she knew she wasn't. She had married before her life even began. Her parents made her marry Ryan, her abusive boyfriend, at only 17 years old. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned 18 today, the day the divorce papers and restraining order was finalized, and she hopped on a train away from Chicago. 

" Why don't I show you around?" He said, fumbling to find his keys in his pocket.

" Why don't I catch your name first?" She fired back, with a bright smile that him weak in the knees.

" Jughead. Jughead Jones." He said, taking her hand and walking her to his car. A cherry-red '69 Mustang with a gloss finish. He clicked a button to put the overtop hood down and she noticed a harsh tear in the metal on the side. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a confused expression.

" What's this?" She said, pointing to the tear as she sat in the creme white leather seats. 

" Now you're the one asking questions which means I also require to catch your name." He said, grinning with a contagious goofiness, dimples piercing his cheekbones. 

" Betty Cooper at your service," She said, winking at him as his engine roared to a start. " You know you need to fix your engine if you want to continue driving this within control, right?"

" No mechanics in town," he said, finally keeping his eyes on the road.

" Thank god," she said sighing, making him confused. " I'm a mechanic, amazing with cars," she continued, winking at him. 

" Maybe you can fix the ol' girl up sometime," he said, turning to her slightly with a grin. 

" Im opening up a shop, you should swing around sometime with this metal trap," She said, grinning at him.

" Metal trap, huh?" He said, turning to her slightly with a grin.

" Yes, metal trap," she said winking. " I don't have anywhere to stay though. It's just me and my suitcase who will be residing in the car garage of my new shop."

" Not anymore. I am forbidding you from sleeping in your unopened shop, therefore you are coming home with me." He said, stopping at stop light her with a slight tease in his tone of voice and grin. 

" Is that an offer or order?" 

" Both, I think." He said, winking at her. She immediately started laughing as they pulled away from the stop light. She caught him winking at her as she turned to him. 

" You're going to be the death of me, Jones." She said smiling at him. 

" Not if you kill me first." He said, winking once again.


End file.
